Five nights at Freddy'sjust one visit right?
by Clovergirl18
Summary: Vince Smith has never really believed in ghosts or the supernatural for that matter. He was always the kid who questioned the ghost stories told by the fire. However after something happened at Freddy's when he was a kid, Vince was left with a scar on his chest and a repressed memory. Now years later Vince is back at Freddy's and after a chance encounter his disbelief is shattered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Clover here to unveil my latest story. I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of Potter's pets and Shattered realities. Don't worry those two will be coming out soon. Real life got in the way. Anyways Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Please enjoy the show.**

Chapter 1: The phone call

A teenage boy sat at the desk in his basement workshop. He was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and sneakers. He ran a pale hand through his black hair. His purple eyes were bloodshot and had shadows under them he obviously hasn't slept in a while. He sighed in frustration. The desk light started to flicker casting more shadows on his face. He started to nod off when the landline phone next to him started ringing.

The purple eyed teen nearly fell out of his chair. He picked up with a yawn. "Hello?" He asked rubbing an eye. "Hey basement dweller can you put ViVi on the phone please?~" The voice on the other end said in a teasing manner. "Oliver if I wasn't so tired I would slap you." The teen said in mock annoyance as he stifled a yawn. The teen on the other end, Oliver, laughed. "So what's up Vince?" Oliver asked (*pallet poof* A/N: Vince is NOT VINCENT OR THE PURPLE GUY! I just wanted to make that clear. Pallet out. *Pallet poof*) "Trying to start a new project but I'm having a bit of artist block." Vince said checking his watch for the time. 11:43 am. Saturday.

Vince sighed rubbing his eyes. "Sounds like the great Vince has run out of ideas especially after the robot dragon incident." Oliver said Vince could practically hear him smirking. "Hey that wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know it would malfunction and destroy a third of the school!" Vince said feeling hurt at what his best friend said. "Hey just be glad my old man only suspended you for two weeks instead of expelling you!" Oliver said laughing. Vince gave a tired chuckle.

"Anyways let's go out for lunch my treat." Oliver said Vince blinked it was rare that Oliver treated anybody to any type of meal. "Sure where are we going?" Vince asked curious. "It's a surprise!~" Oliver said. Vince gulped the last time Oliver had surprised him the two had ended up in the county jail for trespassing on the lot of an abandoned haunted house. "I'll pick you up in a few minutes." Oliver said not waiting for a response he hung up. Vince set the phone back on the receiver and got up stretching. His back cracked.

He went upstairs and entered his kitchen and blinked due to the bright light. He grabbed an apple and quickly ate it. He then washed his face in the sick and drank some water after getting a clean glass from the cabinet. He sighed and grabbed his cell phone off the counter and unplugged it from it's charger. Vince heard several honks from outside.

He went outside to see an old sky blue Carrillo pull up in his drive way. The driver's side window rolled down revealing a teenage boy with red hair, green eyes and freckles wearing a blue t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, jeans and sneakers. "Get in loser we're going shopping!" The boy said then he saw how tired Vince looked. "Geez dude you look like death." The teen said. Vince rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too Oliver." Vince said getting into the passenger seat.

"Well you do." Oliver said rolling up the window as Vince buckled up. Oliver put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. Ten minutes into the drive and Vince was trying not to pass out. "So where are we going anyways?" Vince asked yawning again. "You'll see in a minute." Oliver said as he turned. Vince's eyes widened in shock as the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy**

Chapter 2: 8 years earlier

A young boy of 8 years old smiled as he walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The young boy was wearing a gray t-shirt and shorts. He also had a hat covering his black hair and pushed down low over his purple eyes. He had a Foxy plush clenched in his arms. His dark green sneakers moved him over to the Pirate's cove.

He looked at the out of order sign. He sighed wishing the animatronic, Foxy, was active and actually working. He began humming a tune about pirates. "Hey they kiddo what cha up to?" A slightly raspy and cool voice said from behind him. "Oh um. I was just wondering when Foxy's gonna perform again." The child said. The man who he was talking to was wearing a purple security uniform and his hair was purple as well.

The man had pale skin and cool gray eyes. He smelled like a mixture of pizza, cleaning supplies, cigarette smoke, and blood. The boy noticed the bandage on his thumb. "Ya know Foxy ain't in pirate cove." The man said. "Then where is he?" The boy asked looking into those cold gray eyes. "He's in the parts and service room getting fixed up." The man said. The young boy looked excited. "Then he'll be here tomorrow?" The boy asked.

"Yup, say what's your name anyways?" The man said giving a smile. The boy grinned back "My name's Vince." He said. "Heh nice to meet you Vince my name's William." The man said. Vince started to leave. "I'd better get going, I need to tell my friend Oliver about this." Vince said. "I can take you to see Foxy, who knows he'll probably give you a private show." William said.

Vince started following William to the backroom. When they got there Vince was greeted by five other kids. The oldest of the group was an 11 year old boy. The youngest of the group was a five year old girl. Each child had a different Fazbear character plushie. Vince felt confused. He didn't noticed William was hiding something behind his back. "Uh Mr. William what's going on?" Vince asked. Then out of nowhere William killed one of the boys.

The child happened to be the one with the Bonnie Bunny plush. Everyone screamed in fear as William laughed. Next was the boy with the Golden Freddy plush. William laughed more as he left a life threatening slash across Vince's chest. The boy stumbled backwards hitting his head hard off a shelf Vince passed out from the pain and blood loss. William smiled and said no witnesses. The other boy with a Foxy plush bit him. William killed him. Next was the boy with the Freddy plush and finally the girl with the Chica plush.

William picked Vince up and carried his body to the alley next to the pizzeria via a side door. A police officer found Vince before he bled to death. He took him to the hospital and was given immediate surgery. When Vince came too several days later he couldn't remember what happened. He only remembered standing near pirate's cove. The children that were killed were reported missing.

Freddy's was shut down and put under investigation because of not only the missing kids but also Vince's mysterious injuries. The doctor said that the gash was caused by a medium to average sized kitchen knife and the bump on the back of his head was from colliding with a hard object or surface. Vince ended up getting rid of his Fazbear plushies for some reason he didn't like them anymore. Sometimes in his dreams he heard deranged laughter. Vince got out of the hospital and made a vow to never set foot in Freddy's again. Everyone asked about the accident he was in because of the amount of stitches in his chest. Vince explained that he couldn't remember the incident because his brain repressed the memory as a protective mechanism.


	3. Chapter 3

Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy the story. I know I'm on a bit of an upload spree right now.

Chapter 3: Pirate Cove

Vince was shaking as Oliver parked the car in an empty parking space and got out. Vince sat there staring up at the building. Sure the place looked inviting but the scar on his chest and his repressed memory said otherwise. "Vince c'mon you need to get over your fear of Freddy's!" Oliver said getting his friend out of the car. "This seems like a bad idea." Vince said rubbing his arm. "Look were going to spend the afternoon here. We're gonna eat cheep pizza, listen to the catchy yet annoying songs the animatronics sing, we're gonna play all the silly arcade games and win the cheep prizes from the prize counter." Oliver said taking his friend's hand and leading him towards the restaurant.

Vince was stammering. "Nothing bad is going to happen." Oliver said starting to look annoyed. The two entered the restaurant and it was exactly how they remember it. Oliver lead Vince over to a table so they had a good view of the animatronics. Vince looked around the restaurant he noticed that some adults were glaring at them. Vince didn't blame them.

Two teens coming into Freddy's, one looking excited to be there and the other looking like he was probably high or on crack because of his bloodshot eyes. Vince picked up a menu in order to hide his face. The two ordered a large cheese pizza. After a while the two were in the arcade playing video games. Vince glanced at the Pirate's cove attraction.

"Hey Oliver I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom." Vince said lying to him. "Sure man go ahead." Oliver said not looking away from the screen. Vince left the arcade and edged his way over to Pirate's cove. He managed to get into the attraction. Little did he know that a purple haired employee had seen him. Vince took out a multi tool. He honestly hated the fact that the animatronic fox was out of order and so decrepit.

Vince began tightening some lose screws he got jabbed by a piece of metal. Vince cursed under his breath. The curtain was suddenly opened. Vince winced when he saw the security guard standing there. "I'm taking you to the manager's office." The man said in a slightly raspy voice. Vince gulped and followed the man. Something about this scenario seemed familiar. "Have we meet before?" Vince asked as they passed parts and service.

"No why?" The man said glancing at Vince. "This just feels familiar for some reason." Vince said as he put his multi tool away. "Oh really now?" The man said not looking at Vince. _It can't be. The spare kid with the Foxy plush. No even though he survived He would have said something to the police by now_. The man thought smiling to himself. "So what's your name anyways?" Vince asked. "It's William." The man said "My name's Vince." Vince said as the two arrived at the office. _Shit_. William thought realizing it was the kid with the hat. The two entered the office and sat down. The three talked things over. An hour later Vince was back in the arcade with a technician uniform under his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy**

Chapter 4: Clock in

Oliver cursed under his breath as he lost the game. He then looked up. "Oh hey Vince what's up?" Oliver said seeing his friend. "I just got a job here at Freddy's." Vince said he looked at the technician uniform he was now holding. "Congrats man! when do you start?" Oliver said clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I start tonight actually could you give me a lift?" Vince said looking up at his friend who was slightly taller.

"Of course dude." Oliver said. The two spent a couple more hours at Freddy's. Oliver smiled as he spun his keys on his new key chain around. The chain had a Freddy Fazbear charm on it. Vince stared at the Foxy plush Oliver had got him after using Vince's tickets to get it. "Vince you okay?" Oliver asked concerned. "I'm fine don't worry." Vince said. He took a few deep breathes. They got in the car and left the parking lot. When Vince got home he took a shower and passed out on his bed. A few hours passed and Vince was jolted awake. He sat up bringing his knees to his forehead as he clutched the back of his head.

He was shaking as he panted. He was covered in sweat. After a few minutes he looked at the time. 11:30 pm. Vince got out of bed and put on the technician uniform which happened to be a white shirt and coveralls. He put the hat on _I am too tired to deal with this but I don't want to sleep either._ Vince thought as he glared at his bed. He had just had one of his reoccurring nightmares. He looked at his reflection in the mirror apparently passing out at 5:30 and waking up at 11:30 at night can do wonders for bloodshot eyes and dark shadows. Vince smiled he looked so much better even if he still felt tired. He went downstairs and grabbed his phone he had no idea he had even plugged it.

He also grabbed his keys and headed out the door locking it just as Oliver's car pulled into the driveway. "Ready to go spend a whole night at Freddy's?" Oliver asked as Vince buckled up. "No not really but I can't really turn back now." Vince said he felt horrible his head was pounding. _Dam it! Why didn't I take anything for this headache?! _Vince thought pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nightmares?" Oliver asked he knew Vince ever since he smacked him with his 'Freddy and friends' lunch box during nap time apparently he had been snoring and Vince couldn't fall asleep because of it. "Nightmares." Vince said he had told Oliver about the reoccurring nightmare he's been having since he got the huge scar on his chest.

"Which one of 'em got you this time?" Oliver asked. The two referred to the monsters Vince was fighting in his dreams as the Nightmare animatronics. "I forgot to check the left door and Bonnie got me." Vince said he was still a bit shaken up by the dream. "Hey don't worry their just dreams the worse they can do is give you a headache and wake you up." Oliver said as he pulled up in front of Freddy's and stopped. "I know. I'll see ya at 6 am okay?" Vince said as he got out of the car. "Alright see ya man." Oliver said giving his friend a fist bump. Vince walked into Freddy's when he heard footsteps. "So you're the new tech guy?" A man with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

He was wearing a security guard uniform and he seemed rather pale. "Y-Yeah that's me." Vince said. The older male walked over and shook hands with Vince who noticed bandages on his hand. "Welcome to probably the worst experience of your life. The name's Mike." The man said giving a smile. "Um, I'm Vince nice to meet you, Mike." Vince said he had no idea how to react to that greeting. "Anyways management told me to tell you that Foxy's in the parts and service room waiting for you to fix him." Mike said letting go of Vince's hand.

"O-Oh okay." Vince said heading towards the parts and service room while Mike headed to the office. Vince reached for the doorknob he was shaking. _Why does this feel so familiar? _Vince thought as he opened the door and stepped inside. He turned the light on and walked over to Foxy who was sitting on the work table deactivated. "Hey caption don't worry I'm here to patch ya up good as new." Vince said taking out a manual and a wrench. Suddenly Foxy screeched and slammed Vince against the wall with his good arm. Vince struggled for air he tried to get free but his pounding headache was making things difficult. _I'm gonna die._ Vince thought as he started to black out a little. "Foxy put him down!" A voice said from the now open door. Vince looked at the figure in the hall as Foxy's grip on his throat loosened.


	5. Chapter 5

Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Please feel free to review this

Chapter 5: Saved

Standing in the doorway was Mike, he was holding a crowbar and he looked pissed. Foxy screeched and ran at Mike who simply cracked the animatronic fox over the head with the tool. Vince coughed as he got back on his feet. "You okay?" Mike asked walking over to Vince. He death glared the fox. "*clears throat* I think so." Vince said rubbing his throat.

"What the hell was that about? Foxy coulda killed me!" Vince said he felt mad and confused. "That's my fault I forgot to tell you these fucking things go into free roaming mode at night and try to kill whoever they see after hours thinking they're endoskeletons outta costume." Mike said helping Vince get Foxy back onto the work table. "But isn't Foxy supposed to busted? How's he able to turn on?" Vince asked as he examined Foxy's head for any sign of damage from Mike's swing that's when he noticed Foxy was still turned on.

"Foxy wasn't put outta order 'cause he broke, he was put outta order 'cause of a little incident known as the bite of '87." Mike said as Vince got Foxy turned off. "The bite of 87?" Vince asked confused. He hadn't heard of the bite of 87 before. "Yeah in 1987 a kid approached Foxy a bit too close. Foxy malfunctioned and the kid lost his frontal lobe." Mike said shrugging his shoulders. "How do you know about this?" Vince asked as he turned the light above the work table on. "I was the kid that Foxy bit." Mike said Vince nearly dropped a tool box on his foot in surprise. "Yeah trust me a lot of people get surprised when they hear about what happened.

Honestly I'm surprised I didn't end up bald as a result of the whole thing." Mike said as Vince got the tool box on the table. "This place has a messed up history." Vince said as he opened the tool box and took out some tools. "Yeah no kidding anyways I'm heading back to the office, holler if you need anything." Mike said heading out of the parts and service room. "Okay see ya." Vince said as he started working on opening Foxy up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things start to pick up from here. Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Please feel free to review**

Chapter 6: Old fears and old tears

Vince got Foxy opened up and jumped back in shock with his hands over his mouth. A dead child was stuffed into Foxy. Vince took a deep breath and started trying to remove the child's body. As soon as he touched the child's body he immediately received a flash of memory. _A young boy no older than 10 with red hair and brown eyes wearing a red t-shirt and shorts with a fake hook stood in the parts and service room he was holding a Foxy plush. He saw the sleeve of someone wearing a purple shirt as he sunk his teeth in the man's arm trying to make him drop the blood covered knife. Three boys lied on the floor. All three covered in blood. The boy screamed as the man shook him off and slashed him across the face he couldn't see from his left eye then his throat was cut. _Vince let go of the dead child and gasped.

He was shaking and felt sick. That's when he heard a voice. The soul of the child appeared tear streaks were on his cheeks. "Can you help me? I'm lost, I can't find my parents and I wanna go home!" The boy was sobbing as he said it. Vince bit the inside of his cheek. He felt his heart break at this. "I-I don't know how to tell you this but y-you died, a long time ago. I'm sorry." Vince said getting to the boy's eye level. He gently wiped away the tears. "I'm dead?" The boy looked around and saw his dead body sitting inside Foxy he completely broke down. "I thought it was just a bad dream." The child sobbed.

Vince hugged the ghost boy who just sobbed into his chest, the child apologized repeatedly for everything he did. He apologized for attacking and killing the guards, he apologized for wondering off, and he apologized to Vince for slamming him against the wall. Vince sat there with the boy comforting him for twenty minutes. The child talked to Vince as the purple eyed teen worked. Vince found out that the boy had died roughly eight years ago and unfortunately the flash of memory he saw from the boy was the only memory he had from when he was alive. Which was tragic.

Vince got the body out and looked at the poor boy. Vince took a deep breath and finished repairing Foxy. He even upgraded Foxy so he could tell the difference between human and endoskeleton at night. The child stared at his body lying on the floor. Vince sighed as he sat cross legged on the floor next to the boy. "What's gonna happen now?" The ghost asked he was standing next to Vince. "Well I need to call management and ask them what I should do. After all this is my first night on this job." Vince said getting up he took out his phone and dialed his boss's number.

He got the answering machine and he left a message about finding a dead child in Foxy. It was 5:30 in the morning. Vince sighed and made sure Foxy's servos weren't locked up. He admired his handiwork. Vince had repaired Foxy's jaw mechanism and had replaced any busted pieces of wires. He tightened anything that was loose too. Oddly enough Foxy wasn't as damaged as he appeared to be. It actually looks like someone had tried to repair Foxy at one point. Vince put away the tools, spare parts and wires.

He also put away the sewing kit and spare fabric he found. Foxy actually looked almost new. Vince smiled he felt proud of himself. Even if he didn't like setting foot in Freddy's he still felt kinda fond of the place deep down. "So what's your name anyways?" The ghost boy asked he was floating near Vince who for the first time noticed the chain on the boy's ankle showing that he was bond to Foxy. "My name's Vince, Vince Smith." Vince said introducing himself. "Are you gonna come back and fix the others?" The boy asked looking Vince straight in the eye.

"That's what I was hired to do." Vince said he didn't know why but the next part sorta tumbled out. "I could try to get my term extended to more than just five nights. So that way I can visit and help you get to heaven." Vince said the ghost boy smiled and hugged Vince. The six am bells chimed. "I have to get going, I'll see you tonight." Vince said turning off the light above the work table. The ghost boy reentered Foxy as Vince turned the animatronic back on. Foxy blinked his eyes as if clearing his vision. He then smiled at Vince and left the room. Vince waved then he rubbed his eyes. _What did I just get myself into? _Vince thought as he rubbed his face. He let out a tired sigh as he turned off the light he looked back over his shoulder and the memory flash played again. Vince gulped and left the building he ran into Mike the two exchanged quick goodbyes and Mike got in his car and drove off.

Vince leaned against the building and watched the sunrise he was also replaying the night's events in his head. Soon Oliver arrived. "So how was your- what happened to your neck?!" Oliver started to ask how his night went when he saw the huge bruise on Vince's neck. Vince coughed and spent the whole drive telling Oliver everything that happened. Oliver calmly listened as he drove. Oliver was a big believer in the supernatural while Vince had never really believed in ghosts. Granted after the night he's had he believes that his lack of belief in the supernatural may have been destroyed a little. "I think you should keep your promise." Oliver said as the two pulled into the driveway.

"Wait really?" Vince asked a bit surprised at the serious tone in his best friend's voice. "Dude you made a promise to help the ghost of a child. If you back out then they'll probably use the animatronics at Freddy's to kill you." Oliver said he sighed. "Listen you get some rest I'll try to look into the day the kid said he died." Oliver said as Vince got out. "Okay and in the meantime I'll see what I can do about the ghosts." Vince said as he fished his keys out of his pocket. "I'll e-mail you whatever I find." Oliver said he was leaning out the car window as Vince got on his porch. "Alright I'll see you later than!" Vince said as Oliver stopped pulled himself back into his car.

He waved and pulled out of the driveway as Vince got inside. He went and took a shower then he made himself some toast. Vince was now wearing a pair of boxers and a sleeveless shirt. He went back in to his room. "Okay let's see here." Vince said searching the bookcase in his room until he found what he was looking for. It was an old black book on ghosts. Oliver had given it to him a while back but he hadn't seen a reason to read it until now. Vince climbed into bed, he got under the blanket and started reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Please enjoy**

Chapter 7: Dreams of a killer

Vince blinked he was standing in a black void he couldn't see anything. _What the hell?_ Vince thought. He looked around he was confused. "There's nothing here." Vince said he started walking. He heard screaming. _Wait that sounds like..._ Vince let the thought trail off. He ran forward in the darkness. He slammed into a wall. "What?" Vince said he was surprised. Suddenly lights came on. _I'm at the pizzeria?_ Vince felt even more confused. He heard another scream. He recognized it. That was the scream of a child. Vince felt the scream piece his head. He ran trying to find where the screams were coming from.

He rounded a corner and saw the office. Vince knew he didn't know how he knew, but he knew that was where the screams were coming from. The door slammed in his face he screamed pounding against the door. He felt rage as he slammed against the door. Vince breathed heavily, he heard a scream echo from somewhere else in the pizzeria. He ran towards the scream and found himself in pirate cove. He saw a blood covered Foxy plush sitting on floor. The curtain opened and a knife was plunged into Vince's neck. Deranged laughter echoed through the building.

.

.

.

Vince sat up in bed. He gripped his bruised throat and he was shaking. Vince coughed as heart rate and breathing went back to normal. It was now 3 in the afternoon. The book on ghosts was sitting on the floor next to the bed. The foxy plushie Oliver had given him was near the edge of the bed by his feet. _When did I fall asleep?_ Vince thought the dream was burned fresh in his mind. _That definitely wasn't one of my normal nightmares._ Vince thought blinking a few times.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon and all names for the ghosts are made up/ different from the Canon of the games.**

Chapter 8: Discussion over Coffee.

Vince got up his stomach growled. As he got up the Foxy plush fell to the floor. Vince picked it up the scene from the pirate cove in his dream replayed. Vince sighed and absent mindedly tossed the plushie back onto his bed. _Wait I thought I left that thing on the couch._ Vince thought glancing at the plush doll as he picked his book up off the floor and set on his bed side table. _Weird maybe mom brought up here I had a habit of leaving my plushies everywhere as a kid._ Vince thought as he left his room.

He got downstairs and saw Oliver sitting at his kitchen table on his laptop. "Oh hey Oliver." Vince said he wasn't phased by this at all. "Hey Vince." Oliver said looking up from his computer. "I thought you'd still be asleep right now. "Yeah well I had a nightmare. And I don't wanna go back to sleep." Vince said as he made himself some coffee. "You want some coffee?" Vince asked looking over at his friend. "No thanks I've already had six cups today." Oliver said Vince raised an eyebrow at this. "So how'd you even get in here anyways my bedroom window's locked." Vince said feeling curious as he sat across from Oliver he gripped his mug.

He felt shaken up by his nightmare. "The window in your parents room was unlocked." Oliver said as he carried on typing. "How long have you been up researching this whole mess." Vince asked seeing that Oliver had a notebook with several notes written and a couple things crossed out. "I've been up since six hence all the coffee I've had." Oliver said he then noticed that Vince was definitely a bit twitchy as he drank his coffee.

"So who got you this time?" Oliver asked bringing the subject back to Vince's nightmare. "None of them actually. I had a different nightmare today." Vince said. Tapping his fingers against his mug. Oliver shut his laptop. "I'm listening." Oliver said he was curious.

Vince told him about the dream and Oliver listened patiently. "Hmmm I think that dream might be connected to the day you lost your memory and I think you might be connected to the missing or quite possibly murdered kids." Oliver said after a few minutes. "You think so? But wait I only found one dead child and that was Foxy.

We don't know if the other kids are dead though." Vince said Oliver then countered with a point of his own. "We don't know if they're alive either." Oliver said as he reopened his laptop and started typing again. Vince was silent at this. He got himself something to eat as his friend continued looking. "Finally I found those dam files on the missing kids!" Oliver said as he clicked on the correct link.

"It only took me 9 hours but I finally found them..." Oliver trailed off as a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oliver? what's wrong?" Vince said noticing the shock. "Vince you remember the date you got that cut that resulted in the scar on your chest right?" Oliver asked he sounded freaked out. "Yeah it was June 7th, 2011. Wait why did you need to know if I still remember the date when all I remember from that day is standing near pirate cove?" Vince said as he recited the date it was weird he remembered that after all this time. "That's the day those kids disappeared. Vince what if those missing kids and your scar and amnesia are connected? What if you saw something you weren't supposed to and whoever attacked you was trying to kill you in order to keep you from going to the police." Oliver said playing connect the dots.

"Oliver that actually makes sense. But what in the world did I see?" Vince said his head was hurting again. "I'm not sure but you said you received a memory flash from Foxy's kid and he said there are other ghosts in the restaurant." Oliver said leaning back in his chair. "He didn't say if they were the same kids reported missing." Vince said. Oliver nodded at this. "That's right anyways do you wanna see the profiles on the missing kids?" Oliver said. "Sure I need something to get my mind off my nightmare." Vince said as he downed the last of his coffee.

Oliver turned his laptop so it was facing Vince. The first profile was of Foxy's kid. The boy's name was Patrick Mehook. The next profile was a boy with black hair named Jason Williams. The third was a brown hair boy named Mason Par. The next profile was a boy with blonde hair named Garrett Par. The last profile was for a young girl name Charlotte Rogers. There ages ranged from 10 years old to 5 years old. _What the hell? I've only seen Patrick but the rest of these kids I've never seen them before. Why does it feel like I know them? _Vince thought he felt stunned. "Vince are you okay?" Oliver asked seeing the look of shock and fear on his friend's face. "Oliver did we know any of these kids growing up?" Vince asked he felt freaked out.

"No we didn't know them. I even looked through the old school records. They weren't in our class either. Patrick was a couple grades above us since he was older, Mason and Garrett were twins but they were a grade below us, Jason was a grade above us too, Charlotte was in preschool plus they all went to another school in town." Oliver said confirming they didn't know those kids. "Why did you feel the need to ask?" Oliver asked turning his laptop back towards him. "It just feels like I met them before. Also. Patrick is the kid haunting Foxy." Vince said Oliver made a note of that. "So any idea how you're gonna help the souls at Freddy's?" Oliver asked. "Not yet but I did notice that Pat was bound to Foxy by a chain on his ankle. I think the other ghosts might be like that." Vince said getting up to refill his mug.

"Did the manager tell you what was gonna happen with the body you found last night?" Oliver asked he was curious. "I'm not sure I left a message on his answering machine at 5:30 in the morning. I haven't heard back yet." Vince said checking his phone while he was up. "Hmmm maybe he'll track down the family so they can have a funeral service." Oliver said he sounded hopeful. "Honestly I'm just hoping he doesn't have the body stuffed back into Foxy." Vince said as he sat back down. The two spent the rest of the day talking and discussing everything they could find about the missing kids. Vince even got his own laptop so he could help with research.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone Clover here. I know I haven't really updated this story that much. But I've had some serious writers block anyways enjoy. Also Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon**

Vince took a deep breath as he got out of Oliver's car. He said a quick good bye before heading inside. He glanced at the welcome sign before walking in. He noticed that Pirate cove was roped off. "That's weird." Vince said looking at the attraction. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was his boss. "Mr. Smith we need to talk in my office." The boss said bringing Vince to his office and closing the door.

"I got your message about the kid's body in Foxy." The boss began but was cut off by Vince. "I noticed that Pirate's cove was roped off. Did something happen?" Vince asked. "It had to be roped off because the police took Foxy as evidence in the missing children's case. They also took the child's body to most likely be examined." The boss said explaining why Pirate's cove was roped off. "Vince listen if you find anymore body's I want you to call and tell me immediately." The boss said. "Yes sir." Vince said understanding the situation. "Good anyways you should get to parts and service. You'll be fixing up Freddy tonight. It shouldn't take that long though. Freddy looks to be in the best condition." The boss said filling in Vince on his task for the night. "Yes sir." Vince said then he remembered his promise.

"Sir I was wondering if I could have my week extended." Vince said hoping he wasn't being too obvious. "I get it. So that way you can make sure you did everything right." The boss said. "That's right sir." Vince said smiling a little. "Hmm well the best I can do is give you two extra nights then I'll have to switch you over to the day shift." The boss said. Vince nodded and left the office and went to Parts and Service and saw the lights were already on. _That's weird._ Vince thought as he closed the door and looked at Freddy.

He immediately noticed another animatronic on the work table. It was a yellow version of Freddy with black eyes, it was obviously older, and it's purple hat and bowtie were really dirty, it also looked like there was dried blood on his muzzle. _I hope that's fake blood._ Vince thought a little freaked out as he got to work.

20 minutes later...

He opened the older animatronic up and saw the body of Garrett Par inside. Vince immediately went and opened up Freddy and saw Mason Par's body inside. _ Well it looks like I found the par twins. _Vince thought. He took his phone out and called his boss once again leaving a voice mail. When he tried to pull Garrett's body out he received a memory flash:

_Garrett was standing in parts and service his blonde hair a mess along with his yellow sweatshirt his blue eyes were glazed with tears as he tried to hide. He was clutching a Golden Freddy doll when the man in the purple uniform killed him by stabbing him in the chest._

Vince gasped and let go of the body. He then tried to remove Mason's body from Freddy and received another memory flash:

_Mason was standing in between the last child and the killer. His brown hair a mess, his blue eyes filled with tears, and his brown t-shirt and Freddy plush streaked with tears. His tear streaked vision unable to see the man's face as he was stabbed in the stomach._

Vince was shaking as he threw up in a trash can. He realized that Oliver was probably right about the animatronics and the missing kids. He then set to work. He removed the bodies and layed them on the floor. "So you're the one who's gonna help us?" A small voice said. Vince looked up and saw the ghost of Garrett Par sitting next to what Vince now recognizes as the golden Freddy animatronic. "How are you gonna help us?" Mason asked swinging his legs as he watched Vince work making the chain around his ankle clink. "Well I'm currently trying to figure that out." Vince said being honest.

As he spent half an the night working on Golden Freddy and the rest of the night working on Freddy. He also chatted a bit with Garrett and Mason and learned that just like with Patrick they only remembered their deaths. Vince cleaned both animatronics up and upgraded their night vision just as 6 am signaled. Vince cleaned up a bit as Freddy and Golden Freddy left parts and service. The purple eyed teen cleaned up the parts and service room and glanced at the bodies before turning the lights off and leaving the pizzeria. He texted Oliver and told him that he was walking home. Oliver texted back with an ok.

Vince got inside his house took a shower put on a pair of boxers and read more of his ghost book before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon**

Chapter 10: More nightmares

Vince blinked a few times he was sitting in the office. He got up and looked around the security office. He then heard a child scream. "That came from parts and service!" Vince said aloud. Suddenly he was inside Parts and Service but no one was there. He looked around and found a blood stained golden Freddy doll. He felt himself get stabbed through the his back. He saw the knife come out through his chest. Everything went black.

Vince was now on stage he saw the wound was gone. He had no way to question what was going on when he heard a scream from the restrooms. He raced over to them but found both bathrooms were closed. He tried to get them open but all he found sitting behind the pull down bars was a blood stained Freddy doll. A hand clamped over Vince's mouth as he was stabbed in the stomach.

.

.

.

Vince woke up breathing heavily and with one of the worst headaches he's had in his life. He started coughing and noticed a Freddy and Golden Freddy plush had joined his Foxy plush on the bed. Vince glanced at his alarm clock and saw it was four in the evening. That's when he realized he never told his boss about the par twins.

The purple eyed teen called his boss and told him about the bodies before getting up and taking a shower. He replayed the dream again in his mind. _I definitely need to tell Oliver about this._ Vince thought after he got outta the shower. He paused before putting his shirt on and traced the scar on his chest. The scar ran from his right collar bone across his chest and ended at his left ribs. He sighed and pulled his t-shirt on before going downstairs to get his phone.


End file.
